


A stray knight

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Caring, Denial, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Multi, Oral, Pegging, Spanking, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Blake wanted a sex slave, Jaune would do just nicely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well! Here it is! My first ever attempt at Gentle Femdom! I never thought I'd write this but here we go! Nothing but Jaune getting wrecked in a loving way by the female cast and extras! So if you like actual gentle femdom here you go.

For Blake getting into Beacon was easy. Step one. Run away from home. Step two join a terrorist organization Step three. Wind up on a team of so-called friends and have a sister team of almost friends. Step four find a mate. Well, that was the moment when the easy train stopped Blake needed a mate, well if she was going to be perfectly honest she needed a sex slave, and she was running out of options.

Her cycles were beginning to get more and more intense. She was basically panting at whatever male was actually allowed into Beacon, and there was precious few of them that did not already have collars on thier necks leaving Blake with limited options for her sex slave. Or rather she had _one_ option. One blonde lanky awkward option.

  
"And _that_ is why you should be my sex slave."

  
Blake said putting away her power point presentation as the only real option for her stress relief Jaune Arc one of the few boys to get into Beacon looked redder than a tomato and ready to pass out from his blush.

  
"What?! Why me?! Why do you want me to be your... your  
"My _sex slave_ I said it before, and I have made several compelling points in my slideshow. You will be treated well. I will never abuse you and you are guaranteed! Two orgasms per one you give me forced from you in a manner of your choosing. You could not pick a better mistress."

  
Blake said putting away the silver pointer in her hand. Putting away the metal that she did NOT steal from Goodwitch as Jaune gulped.  
"You think I'm attractive?"

  
"I think you are _cute."_

  
Blake corrected smirking a bit as she made the boy fluster his cheeks going red as he turned his rapidly blushing face away.  
"But me? Why me?"

  
"It's like I said in the power point. I need a boy for stress relief. You are the only boy that I have some form of relationship to that is within arms reach of me. You are _convenient."_

  
Blake said not even trying to give him an ulterior motive. She did _not l_ ove Jaune not now. She would learn to in time as he would at this point be her future husband mate however she ended up classifying him as down thier line together. Blake had made several convincing points to Jaune and if he was a logical being like she knew he was. Hell, he was a team leader for Oum's sake! He would see the logic that Blake was clearly the best mistress for him and-

  
"But what about me?"

  
"What about you?"  
"I mean do you even k

now me? I don't think we've even talked before now. I mean are we even friends? I'd like to think so but do you know anything about me?"  
Jaune asked making Blake pause as her feline form stiffened as Jaune brought up a point she was not prepared to cover.

  
"Well that is not necessarily important we can get to know each other over time I'm sure I can come to love and... _admire_ you?"  
"Was that a question or a statement?"  
"Yes?"

  
"I mean why you? I think Pyrrha likes me."

  
" _Think? The only reason she doesn't have you tied to a bed is the affirmative contest policy."_

  
Blake thought shaking her head, flapping her cat ears. No matter Jaune would be hers he had to be. She could not she would not take another heat cycle laying around without a dick to bounce on. That was not happening! Not again dammit! She was going to break this human's dick off one way or another damn you!

  
"She likes you but she doesn't support your dream to be a hunter now does she?"  
Blake asked making Jaune balk.

  
"Of course she does! She trains me every night!"

Jaune yelled as Blake fought down a grimace.   
"Jaune... she's _not_ training you."

  
"What? Why do you say that?"

  
"Jaune she's looking for an excuse to grope your ass. Tell me ever since her training have you gotten any better at fighting?"  
"I... I've done a bit _better."_

  
"Jaune, I'll be blunt. You are _not_ bad, but you are not good either. You are above average for a male and thus _below_ average for a female. Meaning you are below the average skill level of Beacon mainly because there are almost no men."

  
"But I'm tiring! I'm really trying! I train every night and-

  
"Jaune that's not training! She's just felling you up!"

Blake snapped not seeing any sense in lying to the boy. His partner was in it for a quick grope and potential house husband, to Pyrrha Jaune's dream was inconsequential. And to be fair it was  _equally_ inconsequential to Blake but she would not actively sabotage it as Pyrrha was doing though,  _that_ was going way to far.

  
"No! She's helping me!"

"Jaune... you have been training for months with her have you noticed  _any_ real changed in your combat?"

"I! Well... I don't go down as fast and I even beat some other guys!"

Jaune defended with the naivety only boys were even capable of attempting.

" _Poor fool he dosesn't even know he's being betrayed. I should help him.... wait... YES! That's it!"_

Blake thought as a light bulb went off in her head.

"Jaune you  _think_ you are training with Pyrrha correct?"

"NO. I  _know_ I am."  
Jaune said defiantly his  _cunt munching_ lips shining in the Beacon guestroom light making Blake growl.

  
"Ok, Jaune how about this. From now on I will also train you ok?"  
Blake offered a compromise as Jaune paused.

  
_"You_ want to train me?"

  
"Yes, I do. Say you are taking a break from every other night of her training. Let me train you, and if you don't see a marked increase in your combat results, I'll drop you being my sex slave."

  
"And if I _do_?"

  
Blake grinned.

 

  
"Then I get to tie you to my bed and make you _cry."_  
Jaune looked like he was about to explode from embarrassment.  
"Blake! I can't be your slave! That's illegal!"

  
Jaune said making Blake pause before she slammed a fist into her palm.

  
"Dammit! I mean _boyfriend_ , not a sex slave. I get the two mixed up."  
"How?!"

  
"Where I come from you call you boyfriends well sex slave is a bit blunt but _accurate._ And you call your husband your lover."  
"Where do you come from?"

  
_"Menagerie."_

  
"Never heard of it.

  
"Good."

  
"Ok... what will I do if I am you... boy- b-

  
"You will be my boyfriend and encharged with _all_ the duties that come with it."

  
"And those are?"

  
"Be by my side in the day call me _mistress_ around others and Blake in private. I will call you Jaune in public and whatever else _I_ deem fit in private. You will be protected now, I won't do things that you do not want to do, and I can personally guarantee your total sexual gratification from it. So do we have a deal?"

  
Blake asked extending a hand making Jaune blush.

  
"You won't do anything I don't want you to do?"

  
"Not if you don't want it. What you say goes."

  
"I... ok. One _week!_ If nothing happens then can we at least be friends?"

  
"Sure. And when you are wearing a collar with _my_ name on it I'll be sure to drag you in front of Pyrrah to show off what a good boy you are."

  
Blake said bitting Jaunes ear making him moan and blush like a frightened mouse as she laughed.

  
"Ok, go back to your room we start tomorrow."

  
Blake said lightly pinching the boy's side making him eep! Loudly as he left the room and sighed.

  
"Crap. Now I have to train him. Ah well, think of the cock Blake. We do it for the dick."  
The faunus reminded herls as she began to draft out a  _competent_ training regime.

* * *

  
_"AHH!"_  
Jaune yelled as his sword flashed down in a brilliant arc.  
Clang!  
A scythe bled down in a brutal arc as Jaune ducked diving forward.  
_"Kya!"_

  
A scythe fell aiming for his spine Jaune spun out of its reach from his shield and shield bashed the repair in the head send her aura to the orange before slicing forward striking her with its tip dead in her nose sending her aura hard itno the red as a buzzer clanged loudly.  
"Winner! _Arc!?"_  
Glynda said her mouth dropping as Jaune won!? Jaune beat an opponent that was not a man but a prodigy!? One on one sending Rubys' aura into the red and winning the day for himself.

  
'I did it! YEAH!"  
Jaune pumped his fist smiling like a fool as every jaw male of female dropped as Ruby balked.

  
"Good fight Ruby!"  
Jaune said helping his somewhat older best friend up as Ruby nodded weakly. Silver eyes wide in shock and disbelief.  
"Yeah... good..."

  
Ruby said eyes wide in both sadness and admiration as Jaune held her up as Glynda coughed.  
"Arc! Rose!"  
"Mam!"  
They both said going ramrod straight as Glynda glared at them.  
"Miss Rose!"

  
"Yes!?"  
"You _lost_ your fight..."  
The dean said poison dripping from her mouth as Ruby quaked.  
"Yes, mam."

  
"You not only lost you were bested by _mister_ Arc."

 

  
Glynda said emphasis the word _mister a_ s Ruby gulped.  
"I did."

 

"You were _not_ sloppy, you fought well, and you still lost. I don't know what to say to you but do _better._ This was a disgrace."

Glynda almost spat on the floor as Ruby paled.

  
"Mam! I will!"  
"You better. Mister _Arc!"_  
_"Yes?!"_

  
"First things first. Congratulations are in order. You defeated in a hard-fought battle what I _thought_ to be your superior, a lesson about assumptions for the future. You used skill and tactics, and you won. Congratulations. You are a credit to not only your _gender_ but the school itself."  
"Mam!"

  
"Both of you dismissed! Jaune take a break you earned it, Rose! Training hall _now!"_

  
The dean yelled as Ruby sighed Jaune looked up to where his team's reaction to his arena win was _mixed_. Nora was whooping in joy waving a large JNPR banner with his name sprinkled on in a variety of glitter, Ran looked surprised but happy bowing her head flashing him an easy smile as her magenta eyes locked onto his blue ones making him blush. Pyrrha looked like the world was turned upside down all the while a pair of amber eyes stared at him, and a feline face grinned.

* * *

 

  
"Blake! I _won! I won!"_  
Jaune said leaping into the older girls arms who caught him with a practiced ease a low growl leaving her body as she felt her panties become drenched with anticipation of fucking this virgin boy until he passed out.

  
"Blake I did it! I beat Ruby! My first win on a girl and it's all thanks to you!"

  
Jaune said wrapping his arms around Blakes' neck practically burying his face into her shoulders. Happy tears in his eyes as Blake gave a rare full smile.

  
"I'm _proud_ of you Jaune. You deserved that win."

  
Blake said with full confidence, Jaune grinned his cute boyish face shining in the guest room light.

  
"You trained me, Blake, this is all because of you. Thank you."

  
Jaune said blushing fiercely as he realized he had jumped into a girl's arms. Blushing fiercely as he tried to climb down only for Blake to grip him by his hips. Holding him firmly in place making him stutter.

  
"Blake? What are you-

  
"I believe the term you are looking for is thank you _mistress_ Jaune. Or did you forget our deal?"  
Blake said grinning wolfishly at Jaune who gulped.

  
"No! I didn't, and an Arc never goes back on thier word..."

  
"So that makes me your mistress now right?"

  
Blake asked as hand falling to the small of Jaune's back making him blush.  
"Yes!? I thought you said, girlfriend!"

  
"The same thing, now how about you pay me back a little for my services, that sounds fair no?"  
"I! What do you want?"

  
"A _kiss_."

  
"What?! I've never done that before!"

  
Jaune said blushing like a tomato as Blake giggled at her new lover's shyness she would have to fuck that out of him later on, preferably with him gagged and bound spread eagle on her bed in Menagerie while she cried out in bliss. But that would come later, for now? Blake could settle.

  
'Just once, and if you don't want to you don't have to. But as your girlfriend, I am _asking_ you to kiss me."

  
Blake said her perfect b stung lips coated in a thick glossy pink that made Jaune's heart skip a beat.

  
"I... ok."  
Jaune never finished that sentence as Blake slammed her lips to his. Her thin but plump lips touched Jaune's cunt munching ones making the boy's beautiful cerulean eyes flutter open as he gasped.

  
An enigmatic beauty stole Jaune's first kiss, the type his family warned him about telling him to stay away from less she steak his purity! Or they did before Jaune ran away from home that is. Now? Jaune melts the powerful girl forcing him into a wall making him gasp. Blake was soft so soft and warm. Jaune felt her breasts press into his chest as she kept her amber orbs locked onto his blue ones.

  
Jaune's slim virgin tongue shout out from his mouth exploring nervously like a mere cat in a prairie questing for seed only to find a viper. Blake's tongue pounced as if sensing prey. It shot out wrapping around Jaune's thin naked human tongue wrapping it up like an anaconda to a gazelle wrapping and pulling it in making Jaune _scream._

  
Blake's tongue was the polar _opposite_ of Jaune's. While Jaune had a thin, slender, frail human tongue, Blake had a wide thick powerful and more importantly rough faunus one. Blake's tongue was well muscled and powerful it was also rough with ridges and had the texture of something akin to _wet sandpaper._

  
Jaune gave a low moan as Blake's tongue brutalized his own wrapping around and punishing it for existing. Scrapping and tearing it making Jaune shake and quiver in her grips.  
Blake had no idea when her hand found Jaune's nipple. Sometime before she ripped off his pants but after she shredded his shirt.  
Either way, Jaune screamed. His body shook as Blake twisted his vulnerable flesh send waves of pleasure down his spine as Blake twisted his buttons.  
Jaune cried into her mouth his weak masculine moans snuffed out by her tongue that was busy molesting his own. Blake loved human tongues they were in her own well-versed opinion made to eat out faunus cunts. Human tongues where thin and slender and more importantly soft, possessing none of the rough ridges of most faunus males and made cunnilingus a delicacy.

  
As _Blake_ kissed Jaune enough was enough it was time to train him properly, as she felt his chest Jaune's heart beat like a jackhammer. Thumping wildly Blake knew that she had to act.  
Instantly her tongue left his mouth leaving his gasping traumatized tongue to flounder like a fish, inside of it.  
Jaune's lust filled blue eyes widened in shocks as the beautiful, powerful force on his mouth vanished replaced by thins strands of glistening saliva and wet air.

  
"Blake?"  
"Just wait."

  
Blake said falling on her knees in one motion tearing open Jaunes jeans and boxers making eight inches of thin virgin human cock pop out.  
Jaune squealed like a boy as his face blushed bright red at his exposed privates.

  
"Blake?! what are you-  
_"This."_

  
Blake said suddenly enveloping the human's cock in on the swift motion. Taking Jaune's cock all the way down her that in one go making him cry out in pain.  
"Blake! It _hurts!"_  
_"That's the point."_

  
Blake thought smugly as she began to bob her head up and down Jauen cock. Taking the undoubtedly virgin human dick into her mouth swirling her rough tongue all around it. Wrapping it up like a boa constrictor making Jaune cry out.

 

  
"Blake!"  
Jaune gasped as his world was twisted in a pleasure filled nightmare. Blakes' tongue hurt! It felt like literal wet sandpaper wrapping slithering writing around his cock. It made him scream and hiss but also moan as it was also wet slick and rough in a _good_ way. Jaune moans as thick wet sucking sounds filled the air as Blake bobbed her head up and down his cock.

Taking him to the base time and time again one strong clawed calloused hand sewing his nipples the other feeling his heartbeat. Wet sucking sounds filled the air as she bobbed her head, up and down. Taking his head into her hot mouth rubbing her tongue on the virgins dick tearing it apart making Jaune scream as-  
"Blake!"

  
The boy yelled as his climax came and-  
"AH!?"  
Jaune paused as Blake's hot wet slippery mouth left his cock letting it throbbed and pulsed violently for several long, painful minutes before his orgasm calmed down and went away.  
"Blake-  
"Not yet."

  
She purred in a wicked voice as she let Jane's erect cock die down his redder than roses cock head struggling to climax before she enveloped his dick again.  
_"Blake!"_

  
Jaune hissed as Blake went _slower_ this time dragging her tongue all over his dick. Making sure to slather it up and down with her rough ridges, taking her time to plop out of his mouth flicking out her sharp tongue and playing with his slit before lightly _biting_ his cock head making him scream as she reacted her slow torture for over ten minutes-  
"Blake!"

  
Jaune shouted as his orgasm came, and once again Ble removed her mouth letting his cock throb as Jaune whimper. Blake did this again suckign him .payign with him tying with him bringing him to the edge of his first climax time and time again only to cruelly deny him his releases at the absolute last second before Jaune finally panicked.  
"Blake, please! Let me cum!"

  
The human whined like a kicked puppy as she smirked.  
"Not today. Your first orgasm goes right _here."_

  
She said pointing to her drooling crotch making Jaune stutter.  
"Fuck me then! Please-

  
"No. Your first-time has to be special it will hurt too much for you now."

  
Blake said in a stern tone allowing Jaune's brutalized dick to fall out of her mouth covered in spit and redder than before shooting up planting a searing kiss on his lips making his legs shudder, and he fell into her soft warm and dominating embrace before she broke the kiss with a smirk.  
"See you tomorrow for training."  
Blake said winking at the blushing naked frustrated and painfully edged human boy. Who could only fall to his knees and _whimper_ as his cock _throbbed._

* * *

  
_"Blake!"_

  
Jaune yelled as the faunus beauty inhaled his cock, slurping down his meat in the cold night air. Blake had once again defeated Jaune in training, and while he was getting better, he was nowhere near Blakes level of skill. And now he was on his back getting his cock devoured while the soaking wet cunt and luscious coveted Bella botty swayed in front of his face making him whimper as he coudl look but not _touch._

  
Blake made it _abundantly_ clear that Jaune could only touch her when they were making love or when she ordered it herself.  
_Slurp! Smack!_

  
Jaune shuddered as Blakes long  _rough_ faunus tongue that still felt like wet sandpaper wrapped around his cock. Taking it to the base and nack only for her fangs to soot out and bite into his dick tip making him shudder and brace, he was not allowed to thrust either. Blake made it very clear that she was the alpha in this relationship and Jaune needed to let her do all of the work unless given explicit instructions to do so otherwise.

  
Jaune could only moan as Blake continued her torture of his cock, it had been over a month! Since Jaune and Blake had begun secretly dating over a month of grueling training decidedly improved area performance and painfully, brutal, _cruel,_ edges that sent Jaune into madness. Blake had never once since they started their relationship allowed him to cum. She sucked his cock in her infernal mouth, h jarking it with her hands while making out with him in the Beacon closest.

  
Or even enveloped it her creamy breasts while her tongue tortured his dick tip, but she never let him finish. Edging him to the very _brink_  of climax before stopping letting him calm down and doing it all over again it was madness! Jaune wanted to cum so bad, but Blake forbade him from doing so, his first orgasm would be deep inside her cunt as she said and he was not allowed to cum before that and if he did there would be dire consequences and she would know if he had snuck in a free done it her absences.  
But it was right there! Jaune groaned as Blakes succulent _peach_ barley confined in her short shorts threatened to  _burst_ out of them hung heavy in his face. He coudl see her cut drooling as he gasped.  
He knew he could touch it! Jaune could just reach up and-

  
_'NO!"_

  
Jaune thought as memories of Blakes punishment came to mind. Jaune knee if he touched Blakes plump, inviting ass without her permission she would introduce him to the wonderful, wonderful world of _pegging_. And her cock was far bigger and _thicker_ than his. She made it clear that unless he wanted his first sexual experience not be getting his ass _broken_  in and to have his prostate pounded without mercy while she _tripled_ the denial of her cunt he needed to keep his hand in check and boy did keep them checked in balled fists as-

  
"Blake!'

  
Jaune hissed as the girl left his yearning cock long drooling strands of saliva coating it as Jaune mewled in pants of pain and pleasure.

_"Good boy."_

  
Blake purred like a tigress as she got off of Jaunes panting body smiling at his painfully red and purple cock.  
It was close now she had prepared Jaune long enough hid dick had gathered enough tissue on it to be able to deal with intercourse without intense pain finally.  
The results of weeks and weeks of painful for Jaune that is _outercourse._ Where she slathered his cock up and down her drooling cunt making him scream as she edged him time and time again while she came over and _over._

 

Soon Jaune would know how what it was like to fuck a real woman. Blake grinned pussy already drenched with thoughts of eating his cock; Blake admired Jaune's squirming emasculated form planting a kiss on his cheek.  
"Tomorrow meet me in the guest room. I think you deserve a _reward."_  
Blake purred as Jaune could have died happy right then and there.  
"Yes, Mistress!"

  
Jaune said as Blake chuckled leaving the human boyfriends sex slave of her to clean himself up as he _squirmed_ on the rooftop.

* * *

 

The next day was agony for Jaune his cock was going to burst! He needed to cum, badly and thankfully the goddess had mercy as Blake dragged him into a Beacon guest room.

Jaune assumed the position flat on his back Blake ripped off his clothes and then her own? Explosion her full plump naked form her nipples hard enough to cut diamond her cunt flowing and angry Jauen gazed at her beauty ensnared by it.  
"Blake? What are you-

  
"No more training today you get _fucked."_

  
Blake said as she pushed Jaune down Jaune did have time to think as Blake arranged her soaking cunt to the tip of his dick her cunt quivering with need as Jaune felt his head slither open as a low groan left her mouth as she slammed her hips down her cunt devouring Jauen'c cock in swift motion as they screamed. Blake gasped as Jaune's cock slammed into her, her hips fell down, and she moaned out loud as she felt her tight hole _stretched_ part.  
_"YES!"_

  
Blake thoguht as she gasped Jaunes' cock drove into her cunt tickling her womb as she slammed her hips down, Jaune froze. His mind almost short-circuited as something wet hot and rough swallowed his cock. Blakes pussy much like her tongues was _rough_. It was like tight walls of slick boiling wet sandpaper enveloped his cock, constricting, writhing and crushing it an ina tight fleshy vice. It felt heavenly.  
"Blake!'

  
Jaune moaned as Blake wasted no time lifting up her hips and slamming her hip downs, making low wet smack! Sounds filled the air as her heave chile bearing hips crashing into Jaune's more slender masculine ones. Each meaty _smack!_ Of flesh, sent weaves of plusses down her spin as Blake growled. She had been waiting for this! She trained Jaune's cock for over a month and now!? Now she didn't need to hold back! Blake let out a feral _growl_ sealing her lips to Jaune's in a fiery kiss as she began to _bounce_ on his cock.

_Smack! Smack!_

The heavy wet _smacking_ sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as Blakes, hips rose and fell like a typhoon, slamming and driving her needy, desperate cunt forward, Every meaty smack! Sent waves of pleasure down her spine as Jaune moaned like a whore. His cock had been prepared and had no issue taking her cunt. Normally a cat faunus female and virgin males first time would be excruciatingly painful for the human.

With her cunt tearing apart his dick making him scream in pain, but after a month of hardening and getting his cock used to her cunt it took her like a trained whore.  
_Smack!_

  
Blake gasped as she drilled Jaune's cock into the deepest regions of her body the boy's virgin human cock was busy spreading and driving her woman Making Blake groan as her pussy convulsed around his cocik.  
His well-trained dick taking her waves of flesh like he had been a male whore in a Menagerie brothel as-

  
_"AH!_ "

  
Blake yelped as Jaune's hands now through calloused latched onto her plump ass as she began thrusting up into it.Blake sealed his lips in a burning kiss encouraging his hands and thrusts as he mauled her luscious ass her hand found his nipples tweaking and twisting as wet smacking sound of her hips onto his and meaty whack! Of her fabled ass landing and crushing his balls filled the air as-

  
_"Blake!"_  
_"Jaune!"_

  
Both teens screamed, Jaune's cock fired filling her cunt with thick virile human cum as her pussy twisted. Squeezing Jaunces cock into an infernal vice-like grip that hurt! Making Jaune cry tears of pain as Blake's climaxed crashed into her as the two teens shared a fiery kiss as a month of painful edges lead to an explosive finale as both teens fell into a tangled mass of passed out sweat tangled cum drunk limbs...

* * *

 

_"I really should have seen this coming."_  
Blake thought as she looked at the passed out adorable lover of hers. She knew that fucking Jaune was a long-term plan. She knew that she would begin to feel warm looking at him.

As his once just cute face now looked beautiful, his heartbeat made her own throb with need. She was no longer training him to be good for sex. She was training him because she wanted him to do better. She wanted him to be happy, and more importantly, she wanted him to be happy with her more than anyone else.  
Not his dick of a partner who didn't train him, or the damned horny bunny who looked ready to drag him off and break his pelvis, not even Ruby who clearly crushed on him. Jaune was her knight and Blake was an _exclusive_ lover...

  
"You belong to _me_ human."  
Blake purred kissing him on the lips one relishing how he cuddled into her for warmth his seed still firmly inside of her making her smile as she gripped her lover boyfriend sex slave inot a tight hug and held him close.

* * *

"So! That was-

" _Amazing._ You did great."   
Blake said kissing Jaune on the lips as the lovers got dressed.

"Now Jaune as  _your_ mistress I must make a request."

Blake said stopping as Jaune gulped.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"I want you to wear something on your neck, a collar."  
Blake purred as Jaune froze.

"In public?"

"Yes."

"BUT! I can't! People will  _talk!"_

"Let them, you are mine why do you care what they have to say?"

Blake asked as Jaune froze fear in his now  _adorable_ blue eyes as his thin cunt sucking lips began to _tremble._

"I...

"Fine. Just stop making  _that_ face.  You make me feel  _worse_ than a Grimm."  
Blake said with an easy smile as she reached into a small black bag by the bed and pulled out a think black ring.

"Mistress?"  
"This is a  _choker_. Not a collar call it a fashion sense, wear this in public and a collar in  _private."_

Blake purred as Jaune whimpered.  
_"Ok.'_  
The human said as Blake  _snapped_ his collar on as Jaune moaned a bit as the slim  _choker_ was put aroudn his neck a large gold circle with an emboldened letter  **B** in the center now adorned his thin pale neck.

"You look  _scrumptious."_

"Thank you, mistress.'  
Jaune said blsuhing as Blake took his hand.

"Don't thank me you are  _wonderful_ now let's go we need to make up a story of where we were all night. That _doesn't_ involve me making you moan."  
Blake said smiling as she took Jaune's hand nad lead him out of the beacon guest room  and into the hallway. 

 


	2. Weiss is Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Jaune were going steady. Blake was happy, Jaune was happy, everyone was happy! That was until a certain heiress overheard an admission by Blake and decided t get on the action for herself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't expect this did you?

Blake was actually having a _good,_ no she was having a _great_ day in Beacon.

"Jaune!" Blake said smiling, not Blake smiling but actual smiling ear to ear as her boyfriend cuddled her shoulder, putting his nose into her shoulder making soft purring sounds that he knew Blake loved making Blake blush wildly in the process. Jaune was cuddling with his mistress in broad daylight much to Pyrrha's changing every else shock and Blakes great pleasure and happiness at the sight of her lover. Blake knew that feeling in any kind of relationship, were inevitable especially this one. She knew that one day she would be head over heels for Jaune Arc or now Jaune Belladonna as his future name was surely going to become.

"Jaune, we are in public!" Blake chided trying and _failing_ to keep the rapid blush from her face from spreading any further as she smiled so hard she swore she lips might break from the effort.

"Don't care. I like your shoulder.' Her human said uncaring of the jealous stares of RWY or the absolutely livid expression of his partner and now ex-girlfriend Pyrrha.

"Jaune we are in the cafeteria! You can't do this, we have to eat."

"Feed me then." Jaune pouted making Blake blush before sighing rubbing her human's short blonde hair.

"Say _ah!"_

_"Ah!"_

Blake fed Jaune a piece of tuna that he gulped down in one go as-

"Good goddess I think I just got _diabetes,"_ Yang said making a belching sound as-

"Shut up, you are just jealous I actually have a boyfriend."  Blake chided as Yang flushed.

"Am _not!_

"Are too."

"I am _not!"_

"You are _so_ jealous," Blake added loving the way Yang's face went the color of her sister cape as the so-called boy breaker had yet to even be _kissed._

"I'm not jealous!"

"She's super jealous." Nora deadpanned while eating a plate of pancakes as-

"Am not!"

"Yang you do sound a bit... you..." Ruby said in a small voice the equally jealous reaper not knowing how to formulate her response at her crush being stolen twice from her. Ruby did not like that Jaune was dating Pyrrha, but she was conflicted.

 

If Pyrrha made Jaune happy then she was happy. But Blake? Blake was her friend her teammate she knew! Or Ruby hoped she did she and Blake never really talked, talked in their free time so Ruby was not as close to her as she wanted to.  

 

Blake was a bit enigmatic and Ruby wanted! To tell her she was... Ruby blushed not wanting to say the word love but to concerned to do it. Jaune and Blake were happy... and as much as Ruby wanted to be the source of Jaune's happiness, the only girl he looked it she was not... and she would need to learn to live with it.

 

"Ah! what do you know about this!?" Yang glared looking away from her traitorous sister as Blake smiled.

 _"Good boy_ Jaune," Blake said rubbing Jaune's head as he hugged her side, her hands playing with his short blonde hair looking down lovingly at his choker with a bold B imprinted on it.

 _"Good boy."_ Blake purred as she saw her fork glow black.  

 _"Pyrrha."_  Blake thought the red-headed Amazon barely able to contain her fury at the thieving cat. Pyrrha breaking up with Jaune was not a pretty sight, not even for Blake who gained a lover. When they ended it Blake was…

 

Blake caused them to break up. Everyone knew it, everyone _but_ Jaune.  Blake after picking Jaune as her lover needed to extricate him from his former lover's grip, doing so was easier said than done. But Blake was nothing but resourceful and Jaune and Pyrrha had to be split up. To start it off after Jaune and Blake began to supplement his training with Pyrrha Blake needed to show Jaune she was better than the Amazon...

 

It was a messy affair but a simple one. Blake had Jaune who after finally! Getting better in the arena ask Pyrrha a simple question. What did she see their future as? Pyrrha honest as ever said her as a huntress Jaune as a house husband, that talk went down like a led balloon.

Pyrrha did not think men should be hunters, Jaune wanted to be a hunter, personalities clash, words said and Jaune left in tears. And as Pyrrha called out to Jaune Blake made sure a distraction occurred in JNPR's dorm allowing Jaune to run off into the courtyard. Were a certain faunus who may or may not have coached Pyrrha on what to say was waiting for him to comfort. After that? The rest was history, or it should have been.

 

Blake knew love was not simple, and Jaune being her man came with problems. One, training. Jaune needed training and since their relationship was based on that, and Pyrrha was gone, Blake had to take up the slack. she had to train Jaune every night, to get better. She had to make sure he was ok physically mentally spiritually. It was a lot, she didn't think a man could be that complicated!

 

Jaune had his own needs, wants, desires and even if he was almost fully submissive to her he was still a human and still was complicated, but! Blake knew how to make the best out of a situation as after Jaune's first time he was finally able to have sex with her regularly and well...

Blake had decided to work in some rewards to Jaune's _training._

 

Mainly when she took him up to the roof alone she made a simple rule. The two spared until one of them was on their back usually Jaune. And then the one not on their back would crawl over to them and make them see the rougher parts of the loss of combat. And the victory would slowly peel off the losers armor. As they would lick their lips. Taking their time to prepare their defeated opponent for the ministrations of the victor as they took off their clothes licked their lips and prepared for thier meal…

* * *

 

 

 _"AH!"_ Blake groaned at the top of her lungs, her hips shaking as she impaled herself on the defeated cock of her love. Jaune squealed his cock enveloped in Blake's hot tight cunt, the faunus defeating him in the spar and claiming her reward. Her hips slammed down like a  truck, smashing onto Jaune's pelvis as he squirmed.

 

The boy's blue eyes shot open, his towering pale human cock engulfed and devoured by Blake's greedy cunt. The shifting tight virgin like lips opened up like the mouth of an alpha predator. Ensnaring Jaune's cock and consuming it.

"AH! Blake!" Jaune groaned his body shaking and shudder. The boy gasping and shudder as his cock was wrapped up in the wonderfully tight industrial vice of Blake's sex.

"You like, that? You like when I _fuck_ you?" Blake asked as she began to bounce on  Jaune's cock. The heavy meaty smacks of flesh on flesh filled the air as Blake rode Jaune's cock.  The faunus moaning out loud as she slapped her fat ass up and down Jaune's pelvis setting a punishing pace as she rode her lover.

"Blake!" Jaune screamed his face split in a wide grin as she attacked his cock. Her roughly walled cunt gripping and attempting to peel it. Luckily his prepared cock was immune to that painful part of her anatomy and now that feeling of the ridges _gripping_ his cock made him feel like he was in heaven!

Jaune mewled his hips bucking upward, driving his iron-like cock deep into Blake's cunt, the wet smacking of flesh on fell filled the air as the lovers fucked. Blake sealing her lips to Jaune's initiating a steam kiss as she rode her love. Jaune broke his tongue filling her mouth as the two lovers tongues fought for dominance.  

Blake broke the boy on the roof, her const slamming of her hips on his was too much. Jaune broke under her assault his back arching, the constant! Orgasming of Blakes cunt, caused his own dick to sputter. His balls tensed and he felt his dick that as Blakes wonderfully rough waled cunt milked him for all he was worth.

"Blake! I'm cumming!"

"Cum! Do it for me!" Blake hissed as Jaune broke, his cock exploded, firing off like a cannon into her needy sex. Her inner walls gripping his cock like an industrial vice.

Jaune's cock breached Blake's cervix, shooting thick virile strands of Arc cum right into her very womb!  Blake groaned loving how Jaune's cock stretched out her inner walls. Breaking down her sex as it fired, pumping line after line of cum into her as she screamed.

"Jaune!" Blake cried as she came harder than before both lovers falling to the others arms sharing a passionate kiss as they embraced on the Beacon rooftop stars shining in the background as they made out in private. Or they thought they were in private but secretly behind a not so closed door a lone heiress who was still. Not over Jaune's repeated rejections of her glared at them with w jealous glare as she gripped her skirt until her knuckles turned white.

* * *

 

Blake was in heaven. Every day was a dream come true.

" _Jaune!"_ Blake gasped Jaune's cock firing into her greedy cunt again, her needy sex milking his cock dry as she rode him on the roof. Months had passed since they first started to date and Blake was in love.

"AH!" Blake cried tossing her head back her final orgasm of the night taking the breath from her lungs as she gasped!  

Her body shuddering her voice low and rough as Jaune screamed in joy. Loving how rough Blake fucked him! Jaune was a complete submissive in bed. Blake fucked him all over Beacon, in the closets, in his bed, in Pyrrha's bed. On the roof, in the library even in the fucking trees!

She pinned him to walls, floors, chairs, and books cases. Riding and milking his cock until he squealed!

Begging Blake to fuck him harder, begging her to fuck him like a whore as she drained his cock!

Blake followed her mother's advice of that if a man's balls were on _E_ then he could not _bounce._ Blake drained Jaune so much with her mouth, cunt, tits, and ass making him squeal! She made him her body mind and soul and she was thrilled!

Blake was... Blake was in love with Jaune Arc. She knew that this would happen eventually. Any relationship was subject to feelings and this was no different. Blake had been sleeping with Jaune for four months and now... Now Blake could not begin to think of what life would look like without him. He was her world. When she woke up she thought about him, when she was in class she thought of her perfect cut face nuzzled up to her arm as he cuddled her.

She thought of him fighting Grimm and for a time. She understood why Pyrrha did not want Jaune to be a hunter. The thought of her human suffering any harm made her freeze with fear. She did not know what she would do if Jaune got so much as a scratch! On his perfectly pale face. But unlike Pyrrha Blake knew that the best way to prevent him from harm as to prepare him. Training, studying good boy blowjobs and other incentives kept Jaune up to date and it was showing.

Jaune had finally broken the fifty percent win mark in the arena. Being able to steadily beat Ruby, Rin, and to an extent Nora. He had all beaten, Yang, Weiss much to her chagrin and he got Pyrrha down by a quarter!   Jaune was doing better. Blake trusted him, she loved him. She could say it now.

Blake Belladonna _loved_ Jaune Arc. And she wanted to spend all her days with him that was why with a  heavy heart she took a risk and told Jaune everything about her own past.

"You... you were part of the White Fang?" Jaune asked eyes wide in shock as-

"Yes. I was, a long time ago-

"I don't care."

"What?"

"I don't care that you used to be a part of the Fang. I love you, Blake. As long as you are here to do better that's all I ask." Jaune said smiling ear to ear as-

"I love you Jaune Arc!" Blake said kissing Jaune full on the lips. The boy squirmed blushing wildly as Blake made out with him. The two shared a rough passionate kiss that Blake was barley! Able to not pin him to the floor and fuck his brains out! Something she had only just recently finished, and if Jaune's bruised hips and stumped gait meant anything she was rather good at it. That and her stuffed cunt filled with his thick hot seed that also made Blake smile.  As they made out Jaune groaned his sore cock hardening in his jeans as-

"Blake-

"You are too sore."

"But-

"You are too sore Jaune. Don't worry we can fuck later, how about tomorrow? I have the dorm for an hour, wanna fuck like rabbits?"

"Are you Velvet?"

_FWACK!_

"Ow!"

 _"That_ was racist, just for that you don't get to eat me out." Blake chided as Jaune paled. Jaune loved eating Blake's tasty cunt more than he liked getting head.   Jaune would kill to spend all day with his tongue buried in her sex using her thighs as earmuffs but Blake like any good woman made him work for a reward. If he wanted to spend a second! With his tongue in between her sex he was going to have to get straight! A's and win two matches that week.

"But!"

"No buts, now if you want to get smothered by mine get. I'll see you tomorrow k?"

"K. Love you, Blake."

"Love you to Jaune," Blake said as Jaune ran back into Beacon as she smiled life was perfect for Blake. Perfect team, perfect, life, perfect lover. Her life was flawless and-

 _"Well, well, well._ White Fang? I should have guessed." A shrill voice said as Blake froze spinning around were a pair of smug blue eyes glared at her.

_"Weiss!?"_

"Me. So you were in the Fang? That is an interesting fact you know?" Weiss asked stalking forward licking her lips as Blake froze, panic rooting her feet to the ground as she gagged.

"What are you doing here!? How did you get here!?" Blake shouted sweating profusely as-

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is how Opal will react when I send her that recording of your criminal past."  

"What?! What are you going to do?!" Blake asked panicking as-

"Me? I'm going to go to Opal and-

"Don't!"

"Why not?"

"Because! I need to stay!"

"You want to stay?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm. Well, I'm not heartless Blake. I'm open to deals."

"Deals? What kind of deals?"

"Well let's just say I like your man..."

"What do you want from me, Weiss?" Blake asked looking like the thin heiress was going to gut her. She was sitting alone in her dorm the next day, as Weiss _smiled._

* * *

 

"I want Jaune."

"What. Dose. That _. Mean?"_ Blake hissed fang's popping out as she hissed at Weiss. Everyone knew Weiss and Jaune had a shaky relationship. Weiss asked Jaune out many, many times and Jaune refused her. Many. Many times and the two had just gotten on favorable terms with each other.

Weiss was _not_ able to think that a male rejected her. Jaune should be in her opinion grateful to even be considered! To date, her and his rejections never went over well with her.  

"I want to have sex with your man." Weiss deadpanned as Blake growled.

"What if he doesn't want to fuck you, Schnee?"

"Does that matter?"

"So you'll _rape_ him!?" Blake hissed her blade flashing out pressing against Weiss' neck a feral snarl on her lips as-

"No. What do I look like a savage?"

"Then what if he says _no?"_

"Then _nothing._ I don't force people to have sex with me, Blake."

"Then if he says no?"

"Nothing happens to him, but I tell Ozpin about your past associations."

"That's not fair!"

"You are a _terrorist_. You don't get to tell me what is fair."

"Ex terrorist!"  
  


"Don't care." 

"He's _my_ boyfriend!"

"I know. I'm not asking you to break up with him. Just let me ride his cock and sit on his face three times a week and deal."

"But! I don't want to hurt him..."

"Neither do I... I... I would be lying if I said I did not still have feelings for him. I want to date him."

"He's _mine."_

"I know and I respect that. Even if I don't like it. But I want him and a Schnee gets what they want.' Weiss said straightening out her dress as Blake hissed.

"What if you _hurt_ him?"

"I won't. I know what I want from Jaune. And..."

"And?"

"If... if you are open I am willing to _share_ him with you." Blake almost lost it then and there. 

"You want me to share _my_ boyfriend?!"

"How else will you explain him fucking another girl? You should work on a story and soon. If not..."

"You are a _terrible_ person."

"Maybe, but I'm me. Now think of something to tell Jaune or else you might be in jail for the rest of your long life."  Weiss said as Blake paused her cat ears on full display as she _whimpered..._

* * *

 

Jaune was in a _strange_ place. Not only was he in team RWBY's dorm a female dorm a male would normally be a fool to enter.

 

Jaune was somewhat lucky that his team and the self-restraint that they did. An all-girl team was already stressful enough but now? Now Jaune was confused.

 _"Weiss?_ Why are you here?" Jaune asked as he saw Weiss Schnee his somewhat friend, and almost lover harasser as she smiled a neutral look as he walked inside.

  
"Blake? What's happening?" Jaune asked his lover as she frowned. Her cat ears panicking as-

"Jaune. This is Weiss."

"I know that. But why is she-

"I am here because Blake wants _me_ to fuck you."

Jaune was hearing things.

"What? I know I'm hearing things-

"No. No, you are not Jaune. Blake is willing and wants for you me and her to have sex together. She wants a threesome." Weiss said in her best diplomatic tone as Jaune froze, his legs shaking as he turned to Blake.

"Blake? Is that _true?"_ Jaune asked his voice cracking as-

"Jaune... please listen to her I think you will love this!" Blake said fighting back tears as Jaune gulped.

"Are.. are you sure? If you are I trust you." Jaune's words hit blake like a gut punch from Yang. Jaune did not want to have sex with Weiss. He did not want to touch anyone but Blake but he trusted her... His submission biting him in the ass as-

"Jaune lay on your back. Let us work you." Blake said as Jaune gulped walking slowly to Blake's bed as he sat down and _gulped._

* * *

 Jaune was panicking-

 "Just calm down," Blake whispered gripping his arm as-

"Yes Arc, calm down. We are both going to be taking very good care of you." Weiss said growling like a cat. Taking off her dressmaking Jaune blush. Weiss was _beautiful..._ her skin was like freshly fallen snow, and was absolutely perfect. Her smooth hourglass figure led to a small but firm chest wrapped up in a pair of pure ice blue underwear as-

"Lay back, Jaune," Blake said nipping his ear as he nodded. His pants becoming tight as his cock began to strain in his jeans.  

Blake nibbled his ear as Weiss sat down next to him her almost naked flesh catching Jaune's eyes gripping them as-

Jaune gasped, soft flesh pressed against his lips. Weiss with the agility of an assassin sealed her lips to his making him almost faint.

 

"So soft." Jaune thought as Weiss kissed him. Her lips making light contact with his as he groaned. Jaune felt her tongue crush the front of his teeth. The girl's fleshy member seeking entrance to his mouth dragging along his teeth as he groaned.

  
Jaune acted on instinct more than anything months of caving to Blake kicked in as his mouth opened and Weiss's tongue shot it. Her tongue darting into Jaune's mouth the girl's strong tongue latched onto Jaune's. The two battled for control for a second before she wrestled him into submission. Making Jaune mewl as she forced her lips to his.

A sharp gasp left Jaune's mouth as Weiss took a hand and yanked the back of his short blonde hair making him _gasp!_

 Jaune broke Weiss's kiss with a wet plop! Before another pair stole him, Blake and Weiss began to assault him. Sealing their lips together as they made out with him.  Jaune was in a daze, twin thin strong lips pressed into him as Blake and Weiss sandwiched him.

 Both girls rubbing their now bare chest onto his arms. Jaune groaned as Blake's and Weiss's breasts enveloped his arms submerging them in soft pillowy like flesh.  The heavenly valleys engulfed him making Jaune groan. His body overwhelmed twin soft pillowy sensations surrounded him as twin lips pressed into his mouth.

 Giving his lips no rest as he was forced into the White and Blake pair him making a golden filler as they made an odd living sandwich with Jaune at the center.

 Even if the girls were taking his lips their hands were not idle players. They roamed over Jaune's chest, taking off his shirt and pants. Revealing a toned chest and muscled twin legs. Jaune groaned the girl's hands found his nipples and twisted them.

 Making Jaune groaned, into their lips, while their hands freed and pumped his cock. Ten inches of uncut cock was worked by twin hands as he whimpered. The incredibly soft hands of Weiss and Blake pumping his cock, trapping it in their soft delicate finger made Jaune squirm in pleasure as the took him. Jaune broke their kiss with a wet _plop!_

 

As long thin lines of spit connected the mouths. Thin lines of saliva hung in the air as the three caught their breath.  

"Get on your back." Blake hissed as Jaune nodded laying back blushing brightly as the two teens held each other's glare.

"He _is_ your boyfriend. You can take him first." Weiss said bowing giving Blake the benefit of the first woman. Blake nodded once stripping off what was left of her clothes as she gulped.  Blake wanted! To fuck Jaune, she wanted his cock in her but with Weiss? Weiss was in the room, she was sharing, touching her Jaune!

At first, the thought enraged her but now? Now it was almost arousing, Blake felt her breathing hitch as she positioned her quivering cunt over his cock. Her body froze as she gulped getting Jaune's permission before slamming her hips down taking his cock inside of her as they gasped.

_"Blake!"_

"Jaune!" Both teens said as they became one, Blake's cunt enveloping Jaune's cock making him groan in pleasure, Blake purred her cunt walls deliciously stretched by the thick human cock inside of it.

Blake purred her eyes rolling to the top of her head as the familiar feeling of Jaune's dick pulling her apart as-

"I'll take _that,"_ Weiss said as she wasted no time taking her dripping cunt and slamming it down on Jaune's face. Her thing but surprisingly well-muscled legs wrapped around Jaune's face, her thighs acting as warm earmuffs to Jaune's ear as Weiss planted her burning cunt to his lips.

 _"AH!_ His tongue! IT's so good!" Weiss said as Jaune's tongue darted up on instinct the unfamiliar cunt on his face making him blush as Weiss began rocking her hips on his face.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing!?" Blake asked her hips bouncing up and down Jaune's cock. Making the boy groan into Weiss as she smacked her heavy hips up and down Jaune's cock.  Blake rode Jaune much harder anger at being forced to share what was her's and arousal at liking it as much as she did.

"I'm using his face what's the AH! Problem?" Weiss asked her legs trembled as  Jaune licked an orgasm out of her making her gasp.

"Oh, goddess! His tongue! How is it so good!? How do you train him!?" Weiss almost shrieked as Jaune's insanely talented tongue attacked her drooling cunt making the girl scream in pleasure.

"I didn't! Teach him! He's just _good!_ " Blake said an odd flash of pride coming through her chest as she bounced up and down Jaune's cock making him moan into Weiss's cunt as the heiress moaned.

"He's a natural? Amazing!" Weiss said cumming again gripping Jaune by his hair and pulling him into her cunt as she rode his face like a woman possessed.

The two teens fucked Jaune like he was a sex machine. Their hips bucking and grinding as the rode him like a slut. The heavy slapping of flesh along with harsh moans filled the air as-

"AH!" Both girls gasped as they came at once. Blake felt Jaune's cock fire into her. Her cunt clamping down on it. Her rough walls milking out every last ropey blast of cum as Jaune fired. Weiss howled her body shaking as what was now well in the double digits number of orgasms rocked through her. All three teens cumming at once as the howled...

"He's just... _fuck!_ " Weiss said her usual high-class attitude leaving her as she shuffled off of Jaune's mouth her legs shaking after the numerous orgasms he ripped from her cunt making her light blue eyes roll to the back of her head.

"He's special to me. I'm lucky to have him." Blake said as she with great pain took her sex of Jaune's cock. A thin moan left the dazzled boy's mouth. His eyes rolling up his face plastered with Weiss's cunt juices to the extent it looks like she had baptized him in them.

"Well, then I suppose...

"You want to _fuck_ him right?"

"I do."

"You have my-

"Jaune. Can I have sex with you?" Weiss asked Jaune? Making Blake cock her head in shock as Jaune nodded weakly.

"Yeah... that's ok." Jaune said as Weiss nodded her and Blake shifting positions as-

"You thought I was going to rape him?"

"I don't know _what_ to think about you."

"I'm not a _bad_ person Blake. And besides, you are liking this too you know?" Weiss asked not missing how much Blake was involved in their lovemaking. Blake blushed not willing to admit it as Weiss sighed positioning her perfect Schnee cunt, it's pink fleshy walls spilled out like some kind of obscene wet flower as she locked eyes with Jaune. Holding his glare as she slammed her hips down as Jaune _screamed._

Weiss's sex was completely different from Blakes. For one while Blakes sex was rough, with rigged walls that ground his cock making him moan Weiss was like a fleshy clamp on his cock.

Her inner walls smooth and silky velvet-like as they attacked his cock. _Clamping_ down like a fleshy vice, making him moaned out loud.  

"Goddess! Your dick is amazing! How can you not fuck him in the middle of class!?" Weiss asked her wide Schnee hips wasting no time setting a hellish pace of her slamming up and down on Jaune's cock with a rhythmic precision. Her hips rising and falling with the precision only a Schnee could manage as-

"AH!" Weiss gasped as her cunt doubled it's constrictor like grip on Jaune's cock, making the boy wince in pain.

 _"Too tight!"_ Jaune whined his hands gripping the bed sheets as the recently deflowered Schnee bounced on his cock.

 _Smack! Smack!_ Weiss raised and lowered her hips at an impossible speed. Setting a perfect measured pace as she rode Jaune like there was no tomorrow.

Her hips rose and fell like waves on a beach, Jaune's cock slamming into her womb breaching her cervix as she rode him. Blake groaned her hands darting into her sex as she fingered herself. Her cunt spasmed out as she masturbated. Something about seeing her boyfriend getting fucked by a Schnee just did it! Blake felt more aroused than ever and Jaune's pained pleasure filled expression made it even better!

The boy was moaning like a stuck pig! Weiss's hips acted like a machine slamming into him without pause or mercy, neither increasing or decreasing. Her hips moved at a hellish speed bouncing up and down Jaune's cock like a jackhammer!

Her body shook and groaned as an orgasm rocked through her as the Schnee fucked herself on Jaune's cock. Moaning in pleasure as Jaune whimpered nails digging into the bed as he squirmed under her cunt as-

_"Weiss!"_

"Do it!" Weiss said as Jaune broke. His cock firing off into the Schnee girl making both teens scream as even Blake came, as Jaune filed Weiss's womb with long ropes of thick virile Arc cum making both teens scream, as Weiss shot out her hand gripping Blake pulling her in for an illicit make-out session as the girls made out as Weiss milked Jaune's cock as all three teens _groaned._

* * *

 

"I never thought I would say thank you to a Schnee," Blake said smiling ear to ear as Weiss grinned.

"Why not thank you to a _friend?"_ Weiss asked as Blake smiled, the two teens finished their first threesome session and after some time Weiss decided to introduce Blake and Jaune especially to her toy box.

"Can he even _talk?_ " Blake asked her eyes filled with lust as she glared at her boyfriend's new look. A look Blake found impossibly arousing making want to do nothing more than to pin down and fuck him into the floor.

"Well talk is a bit of an overstatement but he can hear you, and he can respond. Say hi Jaune!" Weiss said as-

 _"Meow!"_ A low meow filled the room as Blake came a little. There was her lover Jaune, with a bright! Pair of yellow cat ears on his head, and a long thing tail hanging from his backside.

"And the _tail?"_

"The plug is resting at the base of his prostate. So when you fuck him it stimulates it making it almost impossible for him to go soft." Weiss added running a hand over Jaune's head making him blush, the naked cat boy purred as Blake gulped.  Jaune was naked a pair of golden cat ears adorned his head, his hands held up in a begging pose as a tail hung freely from his ass.

"Can he say words?"

"Not really, the collar on his neck makes any word that he wants to say come out as a meow. He can only do that as long as the collar is on."  Weiss said again as Blake nodded.

"Alright Jaune, one Meow for yes two for no. Do you want to have sex again?" Blake asked as Jaune blushed and gave a low meow.

"I think that's a yes," Weiss said giggling giving Jaune's tail a sharp tug! Making Jaune yelp! He gave a sharp meow! At the top of his lungs as the tail held fast keeping itself locked in his ass.

"It won't come out?"

"You need to _twist_ it out. You can yank it out as much you want and it will _dig_ back inside of him finding his prostate and vibrating." Weiss said as if to prove a point a low hum filled the air as Jaune groaned his cock leading even more pre-cum as he groaned.

"Meow," Jaune said legs trembling as Blake smiled.

"The come on then Kitty boy. Fuck your mistress make me cum." Blake said bending over the bed showing her cunt still dripping with his cum as Jaune pounced.

Moving forward in a Ruby level of speed before slamming his cock into Blakes cunt.

Both teens moaned as Jaune began running Blake as Weiss grinned. This was a complete success! Jaune was falling for her, Blake was now aware of the benefits of working with a Schnee!

As she got fucked doggy style by Jaune the low smacks of flesh on flesh filled the air Weiss smiled. She was glad she didn't have to force this. Blake was her friend and even if she was an ex-terrorist it would be hard to replace her on the team, and the fact that Jaune was also now her lover? Well, that was just extra...

* * *

 

As the night ended Jaune ended up with not one but two new owners, Blake and Weiss. Both human and faunus girl held him firm in the bed, their fists gently pumping his cock, making out with him and each other. All three forming a sweaty pile of limbs on the bed. His choker now had a large bold  **W** along with the  **B** on it signifying his joint ownership as  _his_ mistresses took care of him. 

As the three made out in the far end of the team RWBY dorm a closet door creaked open. As silver eyes shuddered as heavy panting came through the door as Ruby saw the sight in front of her and _groaned..._ She missed out on Jaune this time she would _not_ do it a third time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this fic was more or less in the works but after a comment from a long time reader Zenith Tempest on Day in the life I said fuck it. Have some gentle non-rapey femdom. I hope people like it. Looks at Blasingfire. I'm on commission break but I got 3268 words done for you and you can NOT hold liquor, bold move around a futa.


End file.
